


You've Always Been There

by naasad



Series: Take Care [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Enjolras, Disney Songs, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: After Bahorel takes Feuilly home, Enjolras talks to Grantaire.





	You've Always Been There

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the same Doc McStuffins song.

Feuilly was in good hands with Bahorel. Enjolras leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then sighed and turned to look at Grantaire.

He took a deep breath.

He bit his lip.

He took another deep breath.

"Are you okay, Jojo?" Courfeyrac asked, drawing everyone's attention to Enjolras.

Enjolras winced. "Yeah, I'm fine. Grantaire, can I talk to you alone?"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow and looked around nervously. "Yeah?" he said, packing up his sketchbook.

"Enjolras," Joly said warningly, giving him the Look - his one, very specific 'I may be a hypochondriac but I'm also a med student and I know approximately three million different ways to kill you and dispose of the body and my lawyer boyfriend will help me get away with it' Look. It really was a very specific Look.

Enjolras pouted, attempting to look both appropriately chastised and appropriately indignant that Joly would even think he needed warning.

Grantaire walked past him and into the hall, where he waited, fidgeting and nervous. "I don't know what you're mad at me for. I didn't say anything the entire evening."

Enjolras frowned. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" Grantaire asked, taking a step back. "Then why did you want to talk to me?"

"Feuilly said - " Enjolras bit his lip. "Feuilly said we're both oblivious mutually pining idiots and I should take you home tonight."

Grantaire choked. "Isn't Feuilly your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Enjolras said. "And Bahorel is his boyfriend, too. Are you - are you okay with that?"

Grantaire stared.

And he stared some more.

Enjolras bit his lip.

Grantaire kept staring.

"Please," Enjolras said. "I don't know what you're thinking."

"Why me?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras struggled for words, caught without a script. "You make me better, I enjoy spending time with you, and I like your face." He blushed and buried his face in his hands, mortified.

Grantaire pulled his hands away. "I like your face, too," he said.

Enjolras glanced down at the ground, gnawing his lip. "We don't have to have sex, I'd prefer not to tonight, to be honest, but we can just... talk."

Grantaire opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "Just... talk. We're probably going to end up arguing."

"Will we?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire frowned. "Only one way to find out?"

Enjolras grinned and took him by the hand.

As they left, Joly shot them another Look – this one the ‘you may both be consenting adults, but I better not have any broken bones or hearts to clean up when you’re done or they really never will find your body’ Look. Joly was very good at Looks.

Grantaire gave him a flippant salute. “So,” he asked when they were outside, “what are we going to talk about if we’re not going to argue?”

“Disney movies,” Enjolras said immediately. This, he did have a script for. “Treasure Planet and Mulan are the best.”

“So they are, but Frozen is a close contender.”

“If you think I consider that a bad thing, I’m sorry to disappoint,” Enjolras said. “I’ll break out into Love Is An Open Door right here and now.”

Grantaire grinned. “I d-ʺ

 _“All my life has been a series of doors in my face,”_ Enjolras sang before he could even finish the sentence. _“Then suddenly I bump into you.”_

The smile didn’t leave Grantaire’s face all night.


End file.
